LOS LARUKU'S, P'UNKENCIEL Y NUESTRO LIDER
by L'Nyx
Summary: Alguien se ha preguntado que pasa dentro y fuera de los L'arc en ciel? un dia normal en sus vidas, preparandose para un gran evento, los amigos unidos mas que por la musika por la confianza nacida luego de casi dos decadas de conocerse y trabajar juntos.


LOS LARUKU'S, P'UNKENCIEL Y NUESTRO LIDER.

SECCIÓN 1

En un día como cualquier otro dentro del estudio de grabación de nuestro grupo favorito, los 4 miembros se disponían a prepararse para su próxima presentación. Tetsu, líder del grupo, necesitaba pensar en algo innovador para el gran show, hasta el momento no se le ocurría nada.

-Tetsu...- la voz de Hyde llegó a oídos éste el cual no respondió, y siguió metido en su interesante lectura. Manga. Hyde suspiro y recordó como obtendría una respuesta respuesta inmediata.-Líder...- reacción de Tetsu... Ninguna -Líder... LIDER!!-

-¿Que quieres, Hyde?- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Etto... nada, pero quiero hacer pis-

-Pues ve-

-Demo... Yuki está ahí- se quejo de forma infantil.

-Pues entonces espera- La paciencia de Tetsu estaba ahora moviéndose hacia un nivel peligroso.

-Demo...-lloriqueo de nuevo el vocalista -... ya no aguanto --

-Pues ve...-

-Pero Yuki...-

-AH!! Ya Hyde!!, pareces niña...- sonrió -ponte un pañal- Aquello sonó a una orden.

- TT pero... líder- Hyde se vio interrumpido cuando en ese momento Yuki salió de baño con revista en mano y el joven vocalista entró como alma q lleva el viento.

-Tetsu...- Yuki llamó a su amigo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró. -Líder...- Tet-chan levantó una ceja. "Dirigir un grupo no es cosa fácil"

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Qué genio... Nada, el baño se tapó.

0o...Desde el baño... "YUKI ASQUEROSO!!"

-Lo vamos a reparar?-

Tetsu sonrió maliciosamente y acomodo sus lentes.

-Neh, dejemos que el niño "mi vegija no tiene horario" haga algo al respecto-

Yuki lo observó preocupado.-Líder, ¿está bien?.

-Si...- respondió... seguido de un ataque de risa q estremeció al joven baterista.

Una hora y 2 destapa caños después...

La cara de Hyde delataba un sin fin de emociones desagradables, y la expresión de asco era más que graciosa.

-Estas enfermo... Yuki!!-señalo con el dedo a su compañero y lo vio como si lo quisiera ejecutar con su mirada-

-Es culpa suya!!...- dijo señalando a los tres ahí presentes. Solo recordó el feo momento ocurrido hace 2 horas antes, reunidos en el estudio llego la hora de comer, para su desgracia... no ordenaron nada, Ken-chan había sacado una mini plancha y una mezcla extraña con lo que juraba que haría unos Okonomiyakis delicioso, y no fue solo el "toque de Ken", sino que Hyde y Tetsu le dieron de comer prácticamente en la boca cuanta cosa se les venía en gana - Si no se les pusiera en mente darme de comer cuanta cosa miran, yo no estaría así.

Hyde sonrió recordando la misma escena.-Neh, Yuki... me vas a decir que no te gusto la comida de Ken-chan-

Ken, quien se encontraba extrañamente en silencio practicando con su guitarra, paró oreja al escuchar su nombre.

-No!...Y estoy seguro que fue la comida de Ken- una venita apareció en la frente del antes mencionado -Mi cuerpo está hecho para comida gourmet y en pocas cantidades, no esas masas de okonomiyaki mal cocidas!!

Solo se escucho el ruido de la guitarra al estrellarse contra el piso. Yuki no vio venir lo q paso.

Técnica: Patada voladora de Ken Kitamura.

Yuki cae inconsciente en un rincón, con un diente menos.

-¿Alguien más quiere quejarse?- amenazó.

-Cállense ya...- ordenó de forma serena Tetsu. Respuesta... Ninguna. Hyde se encontraba "dominando" a Ken colgado de su cuello, mientras este giraba desesperado intentando quitárselo como si fuera un bicho raro. Yuki... convulsionaba su patita derecha... inconsciente en el rincón de la habitación.

-CALLENSE!!- Amenazó. Reacción?... Hyde reía como baboso, cual niño montado sobre un carrusel... Ken comenzaba a sentirse mareado y su cara tomaba un color verdoso interesante. Yuki... seguía con su tic nervioso e inconsciente.

Ogawa Tetsuya, líder y creador, reclutador de talentos estaba siendo ignorado por ese grupito de niños... ÉL! EL GRAN Y ÚNICO LÍDER DE LA MEJOR BANDA DEL MUNDO!!... ¿como puede ocurrir eso?. Tetsu entra en su modo Berserk con su EVA en mano y golpeando a todos, haciendo que hagan compañía a Yuki en el rincón -Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención...-

"Ahora que les he obligado a prestarme atención" Hyde se burlaba de él.

Ahora la venita de Tetsu en su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Modo Berserk #2. La mano del EVA de Tetsu atrapo a Hyde "ligeramente" de su garganta -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste... Haido? Yo que te saque de tu miserable anonimato!! ¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Lindo y cariñoso líder... GOMEN NE!!- lloriqueo ante la amenaza de él.

Tetsu libera a Hyde, quien comienza a toser y a recuperar el calor de su rostro -¿Alguien más quiere interrumpir?-

Se ve la mano de un moribundo Yuki levantándose como por voluntad propia, algo que no escapa a la vista de Tet-chan, rápidamente Hyde y Ken la sostienen y sonríen nerviosamente, agitando la mano de Yuki en señal de saludo. "Tetsu... KAKOII!!" dice entre dientes Ken. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica Tetsu toma lugar en el sofá de nuevo, observando la mirada temerosa de su banda.-Bueno, hay que continuar con nuestros planes de domin... etto... planes para la presentación del jueves y tenemos solo 4 días- Mira a los Laruku sin decir nada e inmediatamente se sientan para escucharlo -Eso es bueno, que aprendan quien manda XD- Otra risa malévola. Ken carga a un semi inconsciente Yuki y lo acomoda entre él y Hyde, la cabeza del baterista se apoya por inercia sobre el hombro del joven Takarai... a lo q él responde apoyando la suya también y sonriendo como idiota "Yuki..." Suspira. Ken al ver la escena... se aleja disimuladamente de la parejita. Tetsu se pregunto si la falta de oxigeno al estarlo estrangularlo le causo tal mal.

-Entonces... ¿alguna idea para ese día?-

Y con esa pregunta en el aire, las mentes creativas comenzaron su labor...

SECCION ONE, END!!

Notas de las autoras: Konnichiwa!! Somos Ita no Nana, escribiendo este fic, aclaramos que L'arcenciel no es nuestro, es propiedad de Tetsu XD así que no nos pertenece aunque quisiéramos, este fic está basado en una historia no tan real pero que nadie afirma que no sea así, planeamos continuar lo más pronto posible, por q nunca hay suficiente Laruku, un fic dedicado a Tet-chan, líder de la mejor banda del mundo y a sus humildes servidores, los otros tipos de la banda XD

No esperamos que nadie lo lea, fue hecho más q todo para sacar esas cosas de nuestras cabezas, no saben todo lo que esos chicos hacen ahí adentro, jajajaja, pero si alguien lo lee y lo disfruta, nos daremos mas q bien servidas, así q, adelante, dudas, quejas y comentarios, incluso ideas, son mas q bienvenidas, todo será tomado en cuenta, los larukus son nuestros!! Y vuestros, dejad q vuestras mentes vuelen.

Arigatou, Mina-san.

Ita no Nana.


End file.
